Shadows and Flames
by Sim11r
Summary: One day was all it took to change my life forever, dragged into the world of flame haze, but did it end there? No, of course not. If there really is a God up there, it sure is getting bored, because toying with peoples lives, seems to be some sort of sick entreatment to it. "calm down! We are in Ancient Egypt! How in the world am I supposed to be calm!"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

In one night my life was changed forever, dragged into the world of flame haze, and Guze no Tomogar, but did it end there? No, of course not. If there really is a God up there, it sure is getting bored, because toying with peoples lives, seems to be some sort of entreatment to it.

"Calm down, calm down! I was calm, about the battles" The girl squinted away putting her arms in front of her in a defensive way, while I continued to take out my frustration on her "We are in Egypt! and not just Egypt where we can hope on the next plane back to Japan, we are in Ancient Egypt! 3000 years in the past, Egypt"

"Plane?" he asked  
"Aaugh this is not happening to me"

**Note**

Hey so this is my first story, I hope you like it, I don't really know where I am going with this, it originally ad a different start. If you have any suggestions, for the story as to where should it go, what pairs you would like to see let me know in the comments, my main favourite pair is Atem/Yugi. Idk how far ill go with this story at the moment so I am not sure about the rating as of yet, it may go up.

And I couldn't think of a better title, sorry! Also if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know so I could fix them.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Shakugan no Shana

PS  
Also before I forget, ill also be posting this on my AO3 acc - ChibiHana On with the story

* * *

"Yugi!" grandpa called in a panicked voice, jumping up from my desk a few cards went scattering to the floor, ignoring the fallen cards I run downstairs to the panicking man.

"What's wrong grandpa?" I asked as I run to the front of the game shop. The elder man was kneeling by the open door, under the poring rain "Grandpa?"

"Help me out Yugi" Still confused I walked closer "She passed out outside of the game shop" Taking notice of the girl, she had long black hair drenched from the rain, a black coat draped over her shoulders. Kneeling down by the girl, turning her on her back. The girl was wrapped in muddy bandages, causing me to blush 'It's not the time to think like this, idiot' I mentally smacked myself, before picking up the feather light limp body, carrying her over to the couch.

"Yugi, maybe have tea come over and help. I don't think the girl will feel comfortable having man change her"

With a small blush I run to the phone quickly dialing teas number, noticing a sparkle from the side of my eye, 'was that pendant there the entire time?'

'Its been one year, one year since my home was destroyed, one year since Yugi, and his grandpa found me since, one year since I started fighting Guze no Tomrgara, one year since I have last seen of Wilhemina, one year since I have left this city, one year of being completely alone, if you don't count Alastor that is. But that's okay I don't need anyone else, I am a flame haze, this is my path, the path which I have chosen to bare'

"Yugi! Duel me just one more time, I know ill win this time, I am certain of it!" "Of course you are Joey" "Ohh come on man, what do you have to lose" "time, and effort. Give it up Joey, Yugi is unbeatable" "Shut up Tristan" "Relax guys"

The noise made me come out of my trans, turning around I noticed a group of high schoolers walking up the street toward me, about to turn back and continue on my way "Wait!" A too familiar voice called, making me freeze.

"What's wrong Yugi?"

"Yah Yug, who is that?"

"Wait!" He called out again before the sound of feet running on the pavement was heard. Turning around to the sources of the voice "Its you! The girl from a year ago" his hand came to rest on my shoulder as if too keep me from running away, but before I could formulate a replay the world around us froze tainted red.

The ground shook underneath us, as a giant baby appeared before us "What the hell?" he said, causing me to turn to the unfrozen boy "itadakimasu!" The baby cheered, I was about to act but a blinding light took over my view, shortly followed by darkness.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi!" The girl shook the sleeping boy "Geez wake up already"

'Leave me alone' he wined in his head turning around 'I want to sleep, my head is hurt'

"Wake up already!" She shook him harder, with one last groaned he blinked his eyes open focusing his vision. "Finally! Now get up we have to get going!" She said in a panicked voice, pulling me up into a sitting position. The action made me throw my hands to my head, as the room begun to spin. After the dizziness has passed I looked around the room, it was dim, and full of … of stairs and doors? 'What in the world' He thought.

He continued to look around him till his eyes landed on the girl. "Its you, that girl from a year ago! Why did you leave? We could have helped, how have you been-"

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here, questions can wait"

"No explain to me first, where are we? Who are you?"

"I don't know where we are, that's the problem! And guess what this halls reek of evil, so I suggest we get going. Introductions can wait" And as if I needed extra reassurances, a chill passed through my bones, making me shiver. "Pick a door" she said as she pulled me up to my feet.

"What, just any door?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"… How about that one" pointing to a door across from us. I took a step toward it, but was just pulled back.

"Ill go in front" She said and before any protesting could be done she had a sword in her hand

"Umm, Did you have that sword before? Better yet, why do you have a sword?"

"Long story" She said as she opened the door jumping back, falling into a read to attack stuns position. Though this door seemed to be a dead end as it was opened to reveal a brick wall.

"Looks like we have time" I stated, and she sighted as we turned around to walk up the staircase leading to the next door.

"Fine, I am a Flame Haze, my job is to take care of any Denizens, think of them as demons that devour ones existents. When they come into the world of the living, they go on feasting spree, eating to their hearts content, throwing the worlds balances gets distorted.

"That's horrible" She just continued to the door, as if the statement did not affect her.

We tried about 15 different doors by now, each with some kind of trap, everything from a bottomless pit, to being cased by insects, taking a swim – then attempt in drowning us, to having a pie thrown at our face followed by slipping on banana peals. The monkeys haven then laughed at us, and then decided that perhaps they should have us for dinner, at which point they decided to throw knifes at us.

"I have had it!" She screamed, "This is absolutely ridicules!" Her hair and eyes now crimson, full of rage "I hate this place! I hate these doors! I hate these monkeys! I hate this place!" Slashed the doors, and flying fire balls spiraling around causing lots of damage in the walls, doors and some crumbling stair cases, she sent a one last I hate punch at the metal door "Ouch" At which she then sunk to the floor holding her fist in pain.

"I think you may have over did it a bit" I was now looking at the place, some flames still burning at some places, and crumbling stair cases. Looking up afraid that bricks would begin to fall on my head.

A creek of an opening door was heard, brining back our attention to the 'door' I guess you could call it tough it looked like a scrap bent messed up metal, loosely hanging on one last hinge on the door frame. As opened she jumped back a the last second before the heavy metal door fell on her.

"It's peach black in there" She stated, at which we received a growl causing us to jump back. Two eyes appeared from the darkness, the a paw followed by another as a beast emerged from within the room. It's looked like some sort of a lion except bigger, twice as big as a normal lion maybe three.

"Hey kitty, kitty…" **ROAR** "You know there are some tasty monkeys down that way" I pointed to another door **ROAR** he begun to walk towards us as we stepped back, tell we were backed against a wall. "Animals sense fear right, don't look in its eyes, or wait maybe you should look in its eyes, no that's for bears and grizzly bears" I panicked.

She tried to attack the beast but he easily replied it sending her back into a wall. The line Roared again then spoke "Never again do I want to see you in here" or at list I think he was speaking, though his mouth was not moving.

"You can talk!" I said

"Do you take me for a fool!"

"Oh no, no, no of course not" she reassured "Umm since we are on the same page now, it seems we have over stayed our welcome here, mind showing us the way out"

"Gladly" The tiles beneath us begun to glow "Never show yourself within these halls again"

"Don't worry we wont" She replied, at which then the floor disappeared beneath us.

* * *

"Pharaoh, Bakura has been—"Seth was cut off as the millennium items begun to act up.

"What is going on?" The pharaoh asked, watching the glowing items.

"Look Pharaoh, the millennium ring it's pointing its trying to show us something" Following the direction the ring, which lead to the balcony of the throne room.

"I can't believe my eyes" Shada was the one to break the silences.

"But how?" Isis asked

"I am sorry Pharaoh but what is it that you see?"

"Shimon, can't you see? It's a pyramid floating in the sky"

"Pharaoh I am afraid I can not see what that is you speak of"

"What do you mean?" Seth said "Its right there, its huge, and in plain sight!" he pointed in the direction of the pyramid.

"Guard!" The Pharaoh called "come here" The two at the door quickly obeyed "Look at the sky, and tell me, do you not see the upside down pyramid floating in the sky?"

"No Pharaoh" They said, then bowed and returned to their positions by the doors.

"Pharaoh" Isizu said, "I think that only us, the holders of the millennium items who are able to see the pyramid"

"What does this mean Isizu?"

"I am afraid I do not know"

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing, it would be like sitting ducks. It could be a threat to the people of Kemet"

"I do not think we will have to wait for long Seth"

"What do you mean?" He now turned back to look at the sky, noticing the bright light being emitted from the floating pyramid. A beam of light starched from the pyramid, down to the garden beneath the balcony. Blinding bright light, and gusts of wind throw us back onto the ground. Ones the light and wind ceased, two figures appeared within the clouds of dust.

As the dust settled, the Guards surrounded the coughing girl and boy.

Seth was the first to react, leaving the balcony and down to the halls and out into the garden, Moving closer to the two, now able to see the two clearly, the girl was wearing white short sleeve shirt, and a red skirt, with a black coat draped over her shoulders, along with a strange red pendent. While the boy that looked like a miniature Pharaoh, wore long blue pants, blue coat and black shirt, along with a bag on his back. "Who are you!" Seth questioned

* * *

'What in the world?! It surpassed my powers!' "Alastor" 'Still nothing, ever since waking up in that maze I was unable to speak to him' **cough, cough**, 'Whats up with all this sand? **cough cough. **Ones the dust finally settled, and we were able to see, five guards have circled us, with pointy spears 'Just great the welcoming comity, like the maze wasn't enough' **sigh**

"Ummm, do you mind" I said as I touched one of the spears with my finger pushing it away "Gyahh" An un intentional yelp escaped my mouth, as I leaned away from the spear that the bare chest man was now showing into my face. Putting my hands in front of me, with a forced smile.

A man with a golden rod, and a scroll on his face, showed up 'Well I guess I would be too if two strangers appeared in my back yard out of thin air' "amfjdkdgnjnk"

Leaning toward yugi, "Did you get a word that?"

"No"

"gfsdkhapokdf"

After some more yelling, "It sounds like Arabic" Yugi concluded

"I don't speak Arabic"

"Neither do I! Wait I got an idea"

"What is it Yugi?"

"I have translator on my phone"

"Hurry! It looks like they plan on killing us!"

"You managed to escape knife throwing monkeys, and completely destroy the maze to a point of no recognition, but you are afraid of a few guards"

"I am not worried about the guards, it's the man along with other six over there." She looked up at the balcony "That are worrying me. They have some kind of strange dark energy around them, and I prefer to try and find a civil way out of this"

Yugi nodded, agreeing that bloodshed was not on the top of his to do list. Turning his attention back to the man, he put up a figure as in 'wait a second', with the hope that he would understand. Then took out his phone, this caused the man to tens up, and repeat the gesture over again when the device lit up.

Except this time "moshibngfh!" The man yelled at us, probably asking what kind of magic we are using from his reaction to the device… 'Wait a minute, his reaction to the device… even the poorest of people would have some knowledge of technology. And he doesn't look poor to me, actually quite important' the girl thought, but before she could say anything,

Yugi finished translating the message to Arabic

-Can you understand what is written here?—

_**- هل يمكن أن نفهم ما هو مكتوب هنا؟ **__**-**_

He then showed the message to the man who at first jumped back, as if the device were to bite its head or something. He then examined it noticing the writing, though he still could not understand.

"gfdhggfhgfd" Another man came, with some kind of golden ring in which there was a triangle. They argued with each other, before the man walked to us. The guards stepped aside as he offered his hand to Yugi and I. After helping us up he offered us both a pair of golden bracelets.

Yugi looked confused, while I just glared at the man, some weird powers came off both the man and the bracelets. He just smiled in return, before motioning for us to put on the bracelets. Yugi was about to take one, but I stopped him.

"Wait there is something weird about this man" The man smiled again putting his hand at his heart, I suppose as in to make us see that he is trust worthy.

"I think we can trust him, or at list it's our best bet"

I cringed, but nodded "Alright" Yugi took one of the bracelets, and put it on his right wrist, I followed suit. Ones we put them on, the man said something causing the bracelet to glow. Hieroglyphs were being craved into the golden bracelets.

"Yugi, I feel like we have a problem, and I am not talking about the fact that we can't understand each other" Yugi was looking at the Hieroglyphs.

"I seriously hope that you are not thinking what I am thinking right now"

"Good it worked" The man said drawing our attention back to him "Now please tell me who are you, and what is this problem you speak of"

"Just, just give me a moment" Yugi said before turning around facing the desert city "Umm" Yugi now realized he still doesn't know the girls name, but that was the least of his problems at the moment "I think you should see this"

"I really don't want to"

"I still think you should" I now turned around

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Umm lets start with the fact that there are pyramids and sand all around us"

"Well of course, you are in Kemet"

"That's the problem!" Yugi practically yelled, and then turned to me "What the hell is going on here!"

"Calm down, we will figure something out"

"Calm down, calm down! I was calm, about the battles" The girl squinted away putting her arms in front of her in a defensive way, while I continued to take out my frustration on her "We are in Egypt! And not just Egypt where we can hope on the next plane back to Japan, we are in Ancient Egypt! 3000 years in the past, Egypt! How in the world are we supposed to get home?!"

"Plane? Ancient Egypt?" he asked

"Aaugh this is not happening to me, this is all just a bad dream, just a dream" Yugi put his hands to his head, and begun to walk in circles. "This is not happening, how is it that I always end up in this messed up situations" "Just a dream, just a dream"

Slowly stepping back from the panicking teen.

"Please tell me what is the problem" The man asked again.

"Girl explain immediately what is the meaning of this, what is wrong with this boy and what are this strange things you spoke of; p-plane, and an-an-anchianat Egypt" A third man decided to join the conversation, attempting to pronounced the foreign words. The man looked awfully similar to Yugi, and with an upside down pyramid hanging down around neck.

"Well you see, we are not from here" how do I go about telling someone about this without seeming to be too insane.

"I can tell that by looking at your cloths and skin"

"Right well, first of all we are from Japan, far, far away country from here"

"Well that shouldn't be a problem we can always help you get back" The Yugi clone spoke

"No, that's not the problem"

"Then what is it speak up child"

"I am not a child!" Crossing my arms, with a pout He chuckled at my tone and reaction at which obviously proved otherwise but I decided to ignore it for the time being "Well, see, we may be somewhere about three thousand years from the future"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey_**

_So I tried to edit this to the best of my ability when I tired, Its really late here, *checks time* nope never mind I lied its early morning and I should really get some sleep. So if you see any mistakes, or if something doesn't make sense let me know._

_Also I am debating whether or not Shana should have a deck, also if she does I do not know if i want to write an entire duel between the them. First of all I personally don't like reading chapters that are just 90% duel. Secondly I am not really sure how well it would turn out. - so let me know in the comments._

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Shakugan no Shana**

**On with the story! **

* * *

Ones I finally stopped walking in circles, I turned toward the group who stood frozen "3000 years..." my look alike said as he let go of his breath, breaking the silences "I have seen and been through some crazy things in my life, but this sure beats it all"

"We are making a scene" he continued after a few moments. Looking around me I noticed the tense guards and some of the people who gathered around us "We will finish this conversation in the thrown room" He stated before turning around "follow" he ordered, guards from earlier came behind us with pointed spears at our backs motioning for us to walk.

It took only a minute or two of walking through the halls of what I presume to be a palace before we reached two big doors. The two guards at the door bowed before opening them.

The two men with the rod, and necklace went to stand at either side of the thrown. While the me look a like or should I say pharaoh went to take his seat on the thrown.

"I am the Pharaoh, and this are my priests: Mahado, Shadi, Isizu" He pointed to each priest to his left then moving to his right "Seth, Akhenaden, Karim" we will try and help you in any way we can but first I would like a detailed explanation of how you ended up here"

Looking at the girl she sighted before beginning her explanation

"I am a flame haze, Yugi here was caught up in the most resents battle when this really bright light appeared, next thing we know we wake up in a maze of hallways and doors. We tried many of the doors, almost each of which lead to a deadly trap, the last door had a huge speaking lion which after a threatening us of never coming back sent us to your garden" She finished

"I presume that is then what that pyramid in the sky is" The Pharaoh said

"Pyramid?" He then pointed to the balcony where a floating upside down pyramid was.

"It appeared this morning, followed by a bright light at which you then appeared from"

"Girl, You said flame haze explain" She sighted in annoyance looking at Seth. After explaining about how she hunts down Renin, and Danzo to keep the balance, and about the still unresponsive Alastor.

"So you hold of great power" Seth said, "How can we be sure we can trust you?"

"Whether you trust me or not is your problem, my only concern is getting us back to our time"

"Why you little-!"

"Seth, that is enough. You are welcome to stay in the palace until we are able to figure out a way to send you back to your time"

"But Pharaoh how can we trust them, they may pose a threat to you and the people of Kemet"

"They are here not by choice, and as part of the Pharaohs duty I have the to help those in need"

"But my Pharaoh, she holds great power of which we have no knowledge, we can't just let move freely" Akhenaden said

"One should Judge another by their actions rather then ones fears" The old man by the pharaoh said 'wait grandpa? No that isn't him, why would grandpa even be in Ancient Egypt'

"I agree Shimon, they are to stay in the palace and that is final. Isizu have rooms prepared for our guests "

"Yes my Pharaoh" She bowed before turning to us

"Wait before you leave" Shimon said "Girl, what is your name"

"I have no name, I am only a flame haze"

"What do you mean you have no name" The Pharaoh spoke raising her voice slightly

"How can a parent not name their child" Seth said in disgust, she clenched her fist, murderously staring at Seth.

"I have no need for a name, I am a flame haze, no more no less" She then walked away and out the doors.

"How dare she just leave-" Seth begun but was stopped by the Pharaoh

"We over stepped into personal matter, let her be"

"I am sorry Pharaoh for her behavior"

"There is nothing to apologize for Yugi, now go on"

With that "Follow me" Isizu instructed, she then walked out to where the girl was, with me trailing behind. Walking through the hallways we attracted quite a lot of attention from the servants of the palace. Stopping by one of the servants "They will be staying in the guest rooms, see that cloths will be brought up to their rooms" The servant then run off to do what he was told. Walking through some more hallways we finally came to a halt in front of a door.

"This will be Yugi's room, and the next door down this hall will be yours" she turned to the girl

"Thank you" the girl said before walking toward her room

* * *

I sat in annoyed on the bed 'geez what is the use of names, its not like I ever interact with anyone anyways. They should just worry about themselves rather then bat into others lives' A knock drawn me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" A pale boy came into the room

"I have brought your clothes"

"Thanks" I said as he put the pile on the dresser

"After you are done changing please come out" I nodded at which the boy begun to leave, at which then I noticing his pale skin, 'hmm despite leaving in Egypt, he has pale skin, weird' Decided not to pray, I stood up and walked to the dresser where my clothes lay, taking a look through them before picking one of the white dresses.

* * *

'AHHH what do I do, I can't wear this! It's a mere skirt with no underpants! Gahh I can't go out like this'

"Mana, please let me at least wear a shirt!"

"You look fine"

"NO, please Mana!" I wined as she tried to drag me by my waist out of the room, as I desperately clenched onto the doorframe.

"Yugi just come out you will be fine, look your friend is done" she turned to the girl who came out the door.

'Gahhhhh I can't do this!' "Mana its not customary to walk shirtless from where I come, I do not feel comfortable doing so either"

"Hmm, strange place you come from, alright come out for now, ill have someone bring you some shirts later, meanwhile lets go on a tour"

"Noo, I am not going anywhere like this!"

"Come on Yugi, we can get you a shirt later" **sigh** with a node I took a step out of the room, my arms wrapped around my chest, looking down uncomfortably.

"Yay!" Mana cheered then turned to the girl "I am Mana, and this is Yuji" pointing at the pale skin boy from earlier.

"Nice to meet you" Was my dull replay

"What's your name?"

"Geez why does everyone care so much about names! I do not have a name, nor do I need one, I am just a flame haze"

"There is no just a Flame Haze" Yuji said

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Who needs a name anyway!" She screamed at him, before looking away "If you wish distinguish me from they other flame hazes, I am known as the one that carries the 'Nietono no Shana' sword"

There was silence for a while "I know, then your name will be Shana" She looked at him, unsure of what to say, "So, stop saying that you are only a flame haze" he concluded, she just continued staring at him.

"Tch" She looked away in annoyance, crossing her arms, then taking a step forward, now standing beside Yuji "Giving me a name without my permission, such a nuisances, I do not need such a thing as a name. Names are unnecessary for Flame Haze, who exist only to complete missions"

"Well then!" Mana decided to jump in before this turned into a blood bath "Lets go see the garden, ehh what do you say?" She grabbed the girl- no, Shana by the wrist pulling her down the hall.

* * *

"Its so peaceful" The garden had many trees providing for an escape from the blazing desert sun, and a pond with water lilies floating on the surface of the water, and fish within it.

"Yep its perfect of naps" Mana said before laying down under one of the trees, as the Yuji and I sat beside her, while Shana climbed up a tree sitting on one of the higher branches. "So we have some free time, any ideas of what you would like to do"

"Aren't we supposed to be giving them a tour?"

"But that is sooo boring Yuji! Maybe another time… umm so what do you do in your spare time Yugi?"

"Not much" I replayed

"Well you don't just sleep and sit all day in your room now do you"

"You do realize you are speaking to a 21st century teen, all we do is sit inside all day on our computers"

"Comp- comp—"

"Computer, ehh it something that allows us to communicate with other people, play games, and share pictures and such, within seconds even when they are half way around the world"

"WHAT! What kind of magic is that?! You have to teach me!" Mana was jumping up and down

"It's technology, not magic"

"Ehhh? Tech- what?"

"Technology, its hard to explain but its not magic I can assure you that" She pouted like a little kid

"Fine but I still don't believe that you don't do anything fun"

"Well I do play duel monsters"

"What's that?"

Taking out my cards, I never go anywhere without them, nope sorry no never. "There are three types of cards monsters traps and spells" I found a card of each swords of revealing lights, mirror force, and curse of dragon. Which I then handed over to her to look at. While she examined them I turned my attention to Yuji who so far said nothing, following his gaze I saw a now sleeping Shana on a branch.

"Ahhh Yugi this is just like the tablets!"

"Tablets?"

"Yes the priests and pharaoh have each their own temple, in which they have shadow creatures sealed" she grabbed my wrist before pulling me up, then stopping to look at Yuji

"Don't worry ill stay here" he replayed, with a smile continued to pull me away from the garden.

* * *

Walking into one of the temples, I looked around me looking at the creatures carved into the stones "Look it's exactly the same!" She compered the card to the tablet.

"Mana! Why are you in here" We turned to the source of the voice

"Pharaoh, look!" Mana called "It is exactly the same, confusion showed in his features "Yugi's card and this shadow creature"

"What do you mean" he came over to us, taking the card and then compered the two "Yugi, what is this and why is it so the same"

"This is a card we use for duel monsters, it's a game people in my time play. Now that I think of about it, it did originated from Kemet, so I am assuming this is its sources. Though if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you use this tablets for in your time?"

"We extract this monsters that lay in criminals hearts, which we then use the millennium items to call forwarded when we are in need during a battle"

"Hmm interesting, but no we only use them for a game, no one gets hurt from it, we have a similar duel disk like the one you have on your arm but it functions differently and when we summon creatures its just holograms, they aren't real, just a big 3D picture that has awesome special effects"

"May I see the rest of your cards? And this duel disk"

"Sure" I handed him my deck "But my duel disk is in my room" He nodded as he looked at a few of the cards, before his eyes widened at a few of the cards

"Why do you have this!"

"Huh?" I took a look he was now looking at Dark Magician, and Ra "Ohh Dark Magician, is my favorite card, and that's Ra"

"I know what they are, I want to know why you have them" He said in a more threatening voice

"Just like the rest of the cards, you get them by either buying, trading, or wining them" He didn't like the answer but decided to let it go for now.

"I would like to see one of this duels some day"

"I would need someone to duel with though"

"Would the Flame Haze have a dueling deck?"

"Umm I don't know, I could ask later" He nodded, then turned to the girl

"Mana, Mahad was looking for you" She jumped

"Sorry Yugi I got to go!"

"To your lesson I hope"

"Pharaoh its like you don't know me, when was the last time I went to a lesson willingly" He sighted, shaking his head in disapproval as she run off.

"So Yugi, how do you like the palace?"

"It's really big, I always wanted to go visit Egypt with grandpa but I never got the chances so this is a really amazing opportunity"

"I am happy to hear, would it be alright if keep you some company until Mana can come back" I nodded

'After all I can't say no to the Pharaoh, can I? Ill be hanged or something right, that's what they did to people in ancient times, but he wouldn't do that right, even if I said no, wait why am I making excuses? Ahh I am over thinking this'

"Yugi? Is everything alright?"

"Ahaha yes no worries!" **Sweat drop** 'What's wrong with me?! It's the heat isn't it, yes the heat!

"Are you sure? Your face is red, are you sick?"

"No, don't worry its just hot in here, I am not used for this high temperatures"

"We are inside the temple, it is a lot cooler in here then outside" My face was now flashed red "I got an idea" the pharaoh said excitedly.

* * *

I followed him till we reached a garden, though it was different from the previous garden. There was many trees here, but unlike the previous simple garden this one was beautiful, filled with exotic flowers and a pound, though this one seemed to be natural, rather then a make shift from stone like they other.

He sat on the tile surrounding the pond soaking legs in, as he begun to take off his jewelry.

"The water here comes from the Neil. Go in, it will help you to cope with the heat" He said standing up and taking of his skirt 'WAIT! Back it up, he is stripping gyahh!' I turned around blushing as I heard a splash, followed by a chuckle

"You know you don't have to look away, we are both man" Some kind of wimp left my mouth, not able to formulate any kind of an intelligible replay. 'Well are you coming in?"

'Crap, crap, crap! What do I do, I can't just strip' I glanced back at the Pharaoh in the water. 'No defiantly not! And if I go into the water with this skirt on it would afterword clench onto my skin and become see through! Gahhh what do I do'

Turning around I begun to walk towards him much like a robot. I sat down putting my feet in "I'll just sit here, if that's alright" I smiled

"Nope" was his only replay before I was pulled into the water, with a big splash. Coughing out water as I resurfaced, to which the Pharaoh laughed "You are so shy, but unless you want to walk around with wet clothing I suggest you put it out to dry in the sun" I blushed, as I put the skirt on the ground to dry, then curling into a ball as I floated in the water embarrassed, which made him laugh even more.

"What's so funny?"

"I haven't met someone so shy of their body before"

"Where I come from it would we do not show so much skin, even when we would go to the beach, or somewhere in public like this pound we would have swimming suit"

"Hmm your home land is weird, here children don't wear cloths at all, and the dancers are half naked"

"If you would go out like that where I come from, chances are you would end up in prison"

"Harsh, why would someone punish you for such a thing, after all we are all the same skin and flesh, aside from a few differences between man and women, I don't see why we need to hide"

"Different cultures have different views I guess" He nodded after which awkward silences fell.

"This is a really beautiful garden" I said as I averted my sight to the flowers, resting on the edge of the pond.

"Do you not have gardens where you come from?"

"Yes we do, but not quite as beautiful as this one. I never thought that you could have a garden such as this in a desert'

"Most of this plants were brought from other countries" I nodded then yawned, causing him to chuckle. "Lets go into the shade of the tree" He offered before coming out of the pound, which instantly caused me to look away with a faint blush. "You can look now"

"Umm could you please turn around" He chuckled again but complied. Quickly getting out of the water I was happy to find that my skirt was dry. "Done" He then turned to look at me before heading to one of the many trees. Sitting down under one of the trees in the shade, he then patted a spot right next him, which I took after a slight hesitation. We sat there quietly for a short while before letting another yawn escape, as this long day begun to catch up with me.

* * *

I watched him as his eyelids begun to drop, it did not take long before his head fell on my shoulder and only the sound of light breathing was heard. Moving his head from my shoulder to my lap, I watched him in his peaceful sleep, stroking his hair. I could feel as my lips curving up into a smile.


End file.
